Pearl (item)
|} The Pearl (Japanese: しんじゅ Pearl) is a valuable item introduced in Generation II. In the core series games Price | 650| 700}} |N/A| 700}} | 650| 700}} | 6000| 700}} |N/A| 700}} |N/A| 1,000}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Pearl can be sold to the inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 1400. Effect The Pearl serves no practical purpose other than to be sold. Description |A beautiful pearl. Sell low.}} |A pretty pearl. Can be sold cheaply.}} |A relatively small pearl that sparkles in a pretty silver color. It can be sold cheaply.}} |A pretty pearl that would sell at a cheap price.}} |A somewhat-small pearl that sparkles in a pretty silver color. It can be sold cheaply to shops.}} |A rather small pearl that has a very nice silvery sheen to it. It can be sold cheaply to shops.}} |A rather small pearl that has a very nice silvery sheen to it. It can be sold at a low price to shops.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Goldenrod Underground ( ) Held by (23% chance) |- | | Routes (underwater), (underwater), and (underwater) | |- | | , Rock Tunnel, Bond Bridge, , Rocket Warehouse, Trainer Tower | Treasure Beach (reappears occasionally) Resort Gorgeous (possible reward from Selphy) Held by (50% chance) |- | | Routes , , , , , and , Oreburgh City , Canalave City , Sunyshore City , | Held by (50% chance) |- | | Routes and , Olivine City, Whirl Islands, Seafoam Islands, Vermilion City | Goldenrod Tunnel ( ) (Cliff Cave) Held by (50% chance) |- | | | , , , , |- | | Routes , , and Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Favorite Pokémon type?" survey) | Black City (Silvia) , Undella Bay (reappears occasionally) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Sophie) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | Virbank Complex, Castelia Sewers, Humilau City Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Favorite Pokémon type?" survey) | Join Avenue ( , ) Routes and , Undella Town (reappears occasionally) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | | |- | | Ambrette Town, Cyllage City, Frost Cavern | Battle Chateau (reappears occasionally) (except Glittering Cave) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | Routes (underwater), (underwater), and (underwater), Shoal Cave | Mirage Islands (20% chance after rematch with Tony), (20% chance after rematch with Jessica) (except Mirage spots) Secret Base ("Search for treasure" with ) Held by (50% chance) |- | | Hano Beach | Routes , , , and , Hau'oli City, Kala'e Bay, Hano Beach, Secluded Shore, Poni Wilds (reappears occasionally) Fishing spots (Routes , , , , , and , Seaward Cave, Kala'e Bay, Melemele Sea, Paniola Town, Brooklet Hill, Akala Outskirts, Malie Garden, Secluded Shore, Seafolk Village, Poni Wilds, Poni Breaker Coast, Vast Poni Canyon, Poni Meadow, Poni Gauntlet) Festival Plaza (decline a two ★ offer) Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Rare-Treasure Hunting) Held by (50% chance) |- | | Hano Beach | Routes , , , and , Hau'oli City, Kala'e Bay, Hano Beach, Ula'ula Beach, Poni Wilds (reappears occasionally) Fishing spots (Routes , , , , , and , Seaward Cave, Kala'e Bay, Melemele Sea, Paniola Town, Brooklet Hill, Akala Outskirts, Malie Garden, Seafolk Village, Poni Beach, Poni Breaker Coast, Vast Poni Canyon, Poni Meadow, Poni Gauntlet) Festival Plaza (decline a two ★ offer) Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Rare-Treasure Hunting) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |} |} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=珍珠 |zh_cmn=珍珠 |fr=Perle |de=Perle |it=Perla |ko=진주 Jinju |es=Perla |vi=Ngọc Trai }} Category:Items Category:Valuable items de:Perle es:Perla (objeto) fr:Perle (objet) it:Strumenti di valore#Perla ja:しんじゅ zh:珍珠（道具）